The Kingdom Where Nobody Dies
by MissRenesmeeCarlie
Summary: Takes place right after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee and her family are finally living peacefully after their confrontation with the Volturi, but will new adventures, drama, and characters threaten to destroy their happily ever after? Follows Renesmee from childhood until she is on the brink of adolescence.
1. The Beginning of Forever

**This is my second attempt at a Post-Breaking Dawn story. I hope you enjoy it as much, if not more, than the original. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, plot lines or settings affliated with it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Forever**

**BELLA POV**

* * *

_Dreaming-Smallpools_

* * *

"Damn it" he growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw.

"We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him.

"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured.

"That sounds exactly right to me."

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

We stayed in the meadow, wrapped up in each others embrace for what seemed like mere seconds, but in all actuality was hours and hours.

"Come on love, we should be going. Nessie will be waking up soon from her nap," Edward said, staring into my eyes with a look of pure adoration as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I met the passion he was placing on me with my own full effort and was lost in time all over again.

"Edward, I hate to break it to you, but as you reminded me a few minutes ago, we do have a daughter who we need to go take care of." I said, brushing myself off and standing up.

"Okay lets go," He said, taking my hand and walking human speed with me back to the Cullen mansion where Nessie was currently staying. After the events that happened yesterday, we wanted the rest of the family to get to spend some time with her because now that we knew she would be around forever, and we also felt bad for keeping her to ourselves so much before then. Esme had called to let us know that she went down for a nap about an hour ago, which meant she would be waking up soon and she would be demanding Edward and I.

When we got back to the house everyone was crowded around Renesmee who was giggling at something Jacob was saying. Almost immediately she caught sight of us and ran over to where we stood, giving each of us a big hug.

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you so much!" She shouted excitedly.

"We missed you too, princess." Edward replied, a smile playing on his lips.

"Did you have fun with everyone?" I asked, playing with her beautiful bronze curls

"YES! I played with Jakey and Uncle Em and then Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice did my hair into pretty braids," she said happily, twirling around to show me the small braids that wrapped around either side of her head to meet in the back and cascade down and mix into her curls.

"They look gorgeous, baby girl." I said

"Thanks Mommy!" She replied.

Edward and I left Renesmee with Jake, who had been bugging us to let him play with her and wandered over to where the rest of the family was sitting in the living room. Edward walked to the other side of the room where Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were talking and I sat on the couch closets to me, in between Rosalie and Alice who were talking to Esme.

"So, what are you ladies talking about?" I asked

"Well, we were thinking of going on a shopping trip-girls only- in a few minutes. Would you like to join us?" Esme said

"I don't know, you guys know how I feel about shopping," I replied nervously.

"Oh come on, Bella! It won't be the same without you! Please come!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Oh alright. Let me make sure Edward can watch Renesmee and then we can go."

I walked over to the guys and placed myself on Edward's lap. He instantly began playing with my hair.

"Edward," I said.

"Mmmmhh…" He replied, too engrossed in watching the tv as Emmett and Jasper were going head to head in some sort of video game.

"I'm going shopping with the girls. Do you think you could watch Renesmee?" I asked

"Yeah sure okay." He replied quickly, craning to see the screen. I stood up.

"Edward, I'm serious. You need to actually watch her and give her something to eat for lunch. Okay? I'm serious she has needs that need to come before the TV." This statement snapped him out of his trance and he stood up to face me.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I promise."

"Thank you,"

"Renesmee come here," Edward called and she came skipping over.

"Yes Daddy?"

"I'm going shopping with your Aunts and Grandma, and you're staying here with Daddy. I want you to be a good girl and make sure he gives you something to eat before I get home. Do you understand?" I told her.

"Yes Mommy."

"Okay go and play with Jake."

The rest of the girls and I then gathered up our purses, shoes, and cell phones and said goodbye to our respective spouses before piling into Rosalie's M3 and pulling out of the long driveway. Shopping was successful, we bought nearly all the contents of each store we visited, thanks to Alice, and we even purchased things for the boys and Nessie. It was a fun day overall, and I needed the girl bonding time. As much as I loved Edward and Renesmee, it was nice to go out with just my mother and my sisters, stress free. When we arrived home, we were greeted by our husbands. I quickly followed the rest of the girls and ran to my husband.

"Hi," I greeted him, kissing his lips.

"Welcome home," he murmered.

"I'm glad to be home," I said, intensifying the kiss.

"Excuse me lovebirds, the bags are in the car and Edward you need to go help get them. Thank you." Rosalie interrupted, pushing us apart.

"We'll continue this tonight," Edward said, winking at me.

And at this, a current of delight ran through each one of my frozen veins.

The sky was beginning to darken when Edward and I decided to go back to the cottage for the night.

"Renesmee," Edward called out to our daughter

"Yes Daddy?" She replied, looking up from the TV where a disney movie was being projected onto the screen.

"Say goodbye to everyone dear, it's time to go back to the cottage. It's almost your bedtime."

"If we must." She sighed, turning off the television and beginning to make her rounds around the family who all took a turn kissing and hugging her goodnight. When everyone had gotten a turn with her, her eyes were drooping closed and she was placed in Edward's arms so he could run her back.

"Goodnight everyone, see you tomorrow." I said as I waved goodbye with my free hand that wasn't around Edward's arm.

"You too dear, have a nice night," Esme called behind us as we exited the house.

As soon as we left the Cullen Mansion, we were sprinting through the woods, not saying anything (we didn't want to wake Nessie), but simply enjoying each others company. The silence was comforting and it was nice to be able to say nothing, to not have to worry anymore that our time together was limited. When we got to the cottage, we put Renesmee, who was now fast asleep, on her bed and Edward wiped the dirt of her with a warm towel as I stripped her out of the day's clothes and into some pajamas. Then, we tucked her in and each kissed her goodnight. Seconds after we closed her door, our lips were touching, molding together perfectly.

"I'm never going to get enough of this," I murmured against his marble tongue. His reply was felt in the passion against my mouth. Before I knew it, we were tumbling onto our bed. We continued to blissfully enjoy each other's embrace until dawn.

"Bella, love, we need to stop. As much as I don't want to, Ness will be waking up soon." Edward reminded kissed some more before painfully breaking apart and getting ourselves dressed for the day before our young child saw things she wouldn't be able to see. I watched as Edward pulled on his khaki's and blue pullover and sighed. Nothing was more beautiful than he.

"Come on love, Renesmee is awake." Edward said, as he headed towards the kitchen to start her breakfast and I went to get her up. She was sitting up when I entered the room, as if she was waiting for me to come in.

"Hi," She said, getting up to hug me.

"Goodmorning baby, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good," she replied sleepily.

"Come on baby, Daddy's making you breakfast." I told her, picking her up and bringing her in the kitchen even though she was still in her pajamas and sleep was still prominent on her features.

"Good morning baby," Edward said as he scooped some eggs onto her plate and I placed her in her chair.

"Morning," she mumbled through a yawn. Edward placed the eggs in front of her and she absentmindedly started to eat. Edward walked over to me and pulled me onto his lap and we sat in the chair next to Ness. He stroked my wedding ring absentmindedly as I watched Renesmee eat.

"You guys need to hunt," Renesmee observed.

"So do you. Do you want to go after you're done eating?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but since we're going can I be done or I won't want to hunt?" She asked hopefully.

"It's up to your father, he made the food."

"Daddy?.." She asked batting her eyelashes, such the princess.

"Yeah that's fine with me." He replied.

"Okay let's get you ready to go," I said to Nessie and grabbed her hand, leading her to the bathroom.

"First, you need to take a bath." I said sternly

"But Mooooommmmm," she whined.

"No But's Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Don't make your father come in here."

"Fine." She wasn't happy but she got in the tub and I managed to get her cleaned up without another meltdown. Then, we wandered into her closet where she was adament on choosing her on outfit.

"Mommy, I want to wear this." She said, pointing to a brown plaid skirt, white leggings, a yellow shirt and her brown boots.

"Okay, do you need help putting it on?"

"No"

"Alright, come out to the living room when you're done and I'll help you with your hair."

"Okay." She said and closed the door to her room. I walked out of it and over to Edward, who was sitting on the couch looking amused.

"What's so funny," I asked.

"Nothing, really, it's just funny to see you and her together she's the mini version of you, personality wise."

"How so?..." I asked

"Well, hearing her refuse you're help made me realize. You're both so independent." He said.

"Why thank you." I said, chuckling.

"Mommy I'm ready." Nessie said, walking out of her room. I was surprised she managed to put everything on perfectly, but then again she was Edward's daughter.

"Okay lets go brush your hair." I said, leading her back into her room where I sat her down and began to gently brush through those beautiful curls. She was a good sport and soon we were ready to leave.

"Let's go," I said to Edward.

"My girls look beautiful." He replied and I rolled my eyes at him as he was staring at us with a look of adoration.

"Edward, if I don't snap you out of your trance now, its never going to stop so lets go." I said, kissing his lips.

"Oh alright,"

And with that we were finally out of the door.

Hunting was fun. Except for the occasional meltdowns from Renesmee when Edward refused to let her catch her own food. He was adamant that she was too small and killed her food first before bringing it over to her which she didn't like at all. I personally didn't see the problem with letting her hunt her own small animals, but that's Edward for you. Going above and beyond to protect his little girl. When we were done hunting, we took each others hands, Renesmee in between us, and walked human speed back through the woods. Simply enjoying each other and the small pleasures of family life. I had never imagined myself to be a mother, or even a wife, but looking back, I couldn't imagine life any different. I thanked my lucky stars each and every day for being able to move to Forks, grow closer with my Dad, meet Edward and the Cullens and be graced with my own miracle baby. Sure, life wasn't mundane in the least, literally and figuratively, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**A further explanation of why I decided to write a new Post-BD story is on my blog (missrenesmeecarlie . blogspot . com (remove spaces)). Please review and tell me your thoughts on this new story. The next chapter should be up soon. **


	2. Family Time

**Disclaimer: Twilight and everything associated with it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait, and the length of this chapter, it was pretty hard to write but I hope you enjoy this version of it anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family Time **

**Bella POV**

* * *

_ Latch Acoustic- Sam Smith_

* * *

"I love you so much," He whispered, his lips kissing the bare skin of my neck. I simply giggled in response, not letting my concentration fall. I was currently showing him my thoughts, something neither him nor I ever got old of. I was going through each of the murky human memories that I was fighting so hard so remember. The first time I saw him in the cafeteria, our first conversation, our first kiss, prom, our reunion in Italy, moments in our meadow, our engagement, our wedding, our honeymoon, the moment he first heard Renesmee's thoughts, our first time as vampires, all the way up to tonight. He never got old of it, he always loved when I projected my mind to him, even though half the time it was the same memories over and over. He said there was nothing like the sound of my thoughts filling up in his mind, that my inner voice was so perfect to hear. I didn't know if he was being sappy typical Edward, or if he meant it, but I loved hearing it either way.

"God, Bella, I love being in your head so much," he said, full of adoration.

"I know," I said, looking up to see his beautiful topaz eyes, the perfect color after just having gone on a hunt.

"Oops," I said, having lost all concentration. I felt the rubber band of my shield spring back into place.

"Forever wishing your beautiful mind wasn't silent to me," he murmured.

"Sorry, but as you know, I like it better this way," I said, smirking. Not being able to constantly read my mind drove Edward crazy but I enjoyed being able to have that little bit of privacy.

"Show me that again. Please." Edward begged, his eyes boring into mine.

"Okay," I chuckled, pulling back the shield and fully preparing myself to go through the beautiful memories once more until Edward sat up alarmed.

"What? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Get dressed, Renesmee had a nightmare." He replied and I sprinted to throw on my short and a loose cami while Edward put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. Within seconds, there was a faint knock on the door followed by sniffling and I jumped up to unlock and open it. I was greeted by the sight of my baby, who had tears streaming down her face and was clutching the stuffed wolf Jake had given her a few months ago before the attack.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, picking her up and walking her over to the bed where I placed her in Edward's lap.

"I had a bad dream," she sniffed.

"Tell me what it was about?" I asked

"Well, the Volturi never left and they came into my room and took me away from our family at night and I tried screaming but no one heard me because everyone was hunting and before I knew it I was captured and no one could find me."

"Baby, you know that that could never happen, your Mommy and I love you more than our own lives and we would never let that happen to you. The Volturi are long gone and we would never leave you alone at night either. Face it darling, you're too special to let go of." Edward said, rubbing her back. She sighed and seemed to relax a bit more.

"I'm still scared though, do you think I could sleep in here tonight?" She asked, looking up at Edward with tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course, get under the covers," he said and she obeyed, snuggling under the thick comforter, her stuffed wolf by her side. I reached over and turned the bedside lamp off, watching our daughter drift off to a peaceful sleep at last. We made sure that she was deeply asleep before sneaking out to the living room and picking up right where we left off.

The next morning, Renesmee seemed to be in better spirits and was smiling brightly as she made her way into the kitchen for breakfast. She yawned as she hugged me and then Edward. He helped her get into her chair and she looked around.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe waffles, if you want them." Edward said.

"Okay, only if they have the whipped cream and strawberries,"

"You got it baby girl."

She watched as her cooked her food, fascinated by how the gooey batter turned into something so crispy and delicious. Human cooking never failed to amaze her, with hunting there was no 'magic' as she called it, what you saw was what you got, but human food changed from something boring to spectacular.

"Here you go, Ness," Edward said, handing her her breakfast. Her eyes light up at the sight of it.

"Thanks Daddy!"

"Anytime, princess."

We watched from the other side of the counter as she devoured her breakfast, making a huge mess in the process. I wasn't looking forward to clean it all up, but it was funny in the moment.

"Hey all!" Jake said as he walked in the cottage. We had given him a key so he could stop by and see Nessie whenever he wanted.

"What's up Jake?" I asked, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Same old, same old." He replied with his typical response, and I chuckled.

"Hey Edward. Whatcha cookin'" He said, giving Edward a 'man hug'- I still was unsure as to why they had to only use one arm and act all tough while doing it- and peering over to see the left over contents on the stove.

"Waffles, how many do you want?" Edward asked, already knowing he would be hungry.

"I'll take the rest of them." He said, grabbing the waffles Edward had stacked on the plate and going over to sit by Renesmee.

"How's my favorite girl?" He asked and she grinned.

"Good!" She said happily through a mouthful of waffles and whipped cream.

"I missed you" She added, peering up to look at his face.

"I missed you too munchkin, I've just been really busy with the pack and stuff but I'm all yours for the day so what did you guys have in mind?" Jacob asked, looking up at me and Edward as we sat on the countertop across the kitchen from them.

"It doesn't matter for me what we end up doing," Edward said and turned to me to see if I had any ideas.

"Well, we just hunted so thats out of the question, but Charlie has been bugging me to bring Ness over so maybe we could do that?" I offered to the group."Sounds like a plan to me love," Edward said kissing me softly.

"I'm in," voiced Jacob.

"Yay! We get to see Grandpa!" Nessie exclaimed finishing her breakfast in record speed.

"Hold on guys, first I need to call him to make sure he's home." I said, picking up the phone and dialing the all too familiar number.

"Hey Dad, it's Bella" I said

"Hey Bells! What's up!"

"Not too much, we were just wondering if we could stop by with Renesmee and Jacob, if you're not busy or anything…"

"Sure! I'm just going to be here all day with Sue so stop by whenever."

"Okay we'll be there in a half an hour." I said

"Okay see ya then,"

"You too!"

"Okay guys we can go, Ness start picking something out to wear please, I'll be there in a second." I told my daughter and she leaped off her chair and started running in the direction of her closet.

"Edward, I'm still a little nervous about being around him," I told my husband, falling into his comforting embrace.

"You see him all the time Bella, you'll be fine," He said reassuringly. And I believed him. After our heart to heart I went to assist the ever so picky Renesmee into an outfit and we all climbed into the Volvo, much to Jacob's protests who wanted to take the Ferrari, and we hit the road. With Edwards driving, we got there in record time. Charlie was waiting outside when we pulled up and Renesmee ran out of the car and into his arms.

"There's my favorite granddaughter" He said, twirling her around and picking her up.

"I'm your only granddaughter," She said smiling and giggling and he chuckled in reply.

"You're too smart for me,"

"Hey Bella, Edward, Jake. How are you guys," He said coming over and giving us each a hug.

"We're all doing well, how about yourself?" Edward said, leading us all into the house.

"Still as healthy as a horse,"

"That's good to hear" Edward replied.

We spent a few hours at Charlie's, simply being together and telling everyone stories of my childhood, which I didn't appreciate in the least, but it made everyone else in the room happy and I guess that allowed me to grin, more like grimace, and bear it. It was important to me to have this family time, for Renesmee to be able to know my father, and at least be able to relate and know one of my parents. My mother would never be able to handle our world. Edward also thought it was important for her to have a good relationship with Charlie, due to the fact that his biological family had passed and he wanted her to know a small part of where at least one of her parents truly came from. The joy I saw from both my daughter's and my father's faces when they were together was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen and it made the pain of being near him as a newborn vampire completely worth it. Because as long as she was happy, I was happy.

* * *

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I have a few more intro chapters planned before we get to the exciting parts of this story so please bear with me. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up within the week.**


	3. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Sorry for the wait again, I've been really busy but here is long awaited third chapter. Sorry its so short it was pretty difficult to write since the story doesnt have much action yet. Also, if this chapter seems familiar I tweaked the old Renesmee's Childhood chapter that dealt with the same content as this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

**Bella POV **

* * *

_Paradise- Coldplay_

* * *

For the next few months, life went on normally. No threats from the Volturi, no unexpected visitors and nothing coming between my family and I. It was now that I was finally living the life I had always dreamed for myself, and I couldn't be any happier.

"Mommy," Renesmee's voice floated in the room before she did.

"Yes baby?" I asked, when I saw her beautiful little face in front of mine. She sat down next to me, placing her head on my shoulder. At this moment I knew she wanted something,whenever she was vying to get something, she would sit like this with Edward, not that he could ever refuse her but either way it became her signature stance.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He went hunting with Uncle Emmett. I'm sure he'll be home soon, was there something you needed?" I asked

"Yeah actually-" her sentence was cut off by the opening and closing of the door.

"Bella, Nessie? I'm home." Edward's voice filled the cottage and both Renesmee and I were up and greeting him within seconds.

"In the living room," I called and he appeared a fraction of a second later.

"Hey," I said getting up off of the couch and kissing him softly.

"Well hello to you too," He replied against my lips.

"Mommy, Daddy! I want to talk to you guys about something." Renesmee's voice filled the room.

"You have the floor," Edward said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could go to school maybe. It's just that I want to make new friends outside our family and the wolves and experience public school instead of boring old homeschooling." I was taken back a bit, it didn't really make sense to me. Renesmee had never known anything different than homeschool. She had always been so secluded in our little world. I couldn't help but wonder if she just wanted to go to school because of the fake versions of school she had seen on the Disney Channel. I just didn't want my baby girl to get hurt in the real world of public schooling.

"I'm going to have to speak about it more with Daddy as well as Grandpa Carlisle. Its not a no, its a maybe, so don't let your hopes down, but don't expect it to be a yes either okay?" I told her in my stern mother voice.

She knew not to question me or whine when I used it. Renesmee skipped out of the room to allow Edward and I to talk more in depth and privately.

"So, what do you think about it? The whole school situation?" I asked, starting off the conversation.

"I think it should be okay but we need to speak with Carlisle, I am not the one to make the decisions when it comes down to medical reasoning due to her fast growth and superior mentality."

"I undertsand completely. The decision is up to him at this point, but lets not delay it. Is he home? I said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bench and towards Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle?" Edward calling, walking to the door of his office, knocking twice and gently pushing the door open.

"Yes?" He answered, motioning us to come inside

"Renesmee is adamant that she want to start school. Public school." Edward said, pulling us into the office, and sitting us down, keeping his hand in mine.

"I'm going to have to think about that. There are several contributing factors we need to discuss, such as their thirst, aging, and not giving our secret away."

"I do think it may be okay for Renesmee if she believes she can handle herself, she won't noticeably be aging any faster than the normal human anymore, correct?" Carlisle said asking for reassurance since we spent the most time with her.

"Yes. As of last month her aging has slowed to a human's pace." I said.

"Then, I believe it would be okay for her to enter schooling. That is if it's okay with you too" He said, gesturing to Edward and I.

"It's nice knowing we have the option but there is still more we need to discuss. We'll get back to you" Edward said as he pulled me out of the room.

"So...do you think school's a good idea?" I asked Edward, after he pulled us onto his bed.

"I think it would be okay, we have to tell her the rules first, but she's smart, I think she can handle it, and we will always be close by." He murmured against my lips.

"I know she can, I just don't want public school to be hard for her. It was never easy for me. What with bullies and not many friends. I just always want her to be happy, you know?" I said, voicing my concerns. Edward kissed my lips lightly.

"Love, I don't think its possible for someone to not like Renesmee. I know she's our child and we always want her happy but she needs to start experiencing the world sooner or later.

"Okay, you're right. Let's go tell Ness our decision. " I said, trying to pry my hands out of his grasp.

"One hour wouldn't hurt" He grinned and I rolled my eyes and turned back to face him.

We spent longer than an hour away, and it was nearly six o'clock when we finally emerged from our bedroom. As we walked down the stairs, I saw Renesmee look up expectantly towards us, and stood up from Jacob's lap to walk over to us.

"Did you decide?" She asked over and over again

"Well..." I started

"Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes" She chanted

"Your father and I have decided that if you listen to the rules and boundaries we set, and promise to be a good girl, then there is no reason you can't go to school" I smiled

"I WILL I WILL! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She screamed, nearly blowing out everyone's eardrums

"Renesmee" I scolded

"Calm down, now" I finished

"Yes Mommy," She said in a now normal voice.

"Now should we go over the rules you must follow at school?" I asked.

"Fine by me," She said and joined Edward and I on the couch with Carlisle to discuss.

"Okay well, first, Esme and Carlisle are going to be your parents for everything relating to school, if your friends ask you how your parents are, you say their names. If your friends come over, you introduce them as your parents" Edward told her.

"Okay, that seems easy enough." She replied.

"You also can't bite humans, show your strength or act older than your physical age."

"Okay, so now that that's out of the way, lets go over the full speech you should give people who ask about your family. Ready?" She nodded towards Edward, who was beginning a long rant.

"Your biological parents died when you were young in a car crash. They only surviving family member you had left was your brother, aka me, and Carlisle and Esme adopted us both as well as Rosalie, and Jasper, who will be playing biological twins. Bella will be my girlfriend, and you will spend the most time with us, because I will be your real sibling, and it's the easiest explanation for why you are always with us because you can't tell people we're your parents. Alice and Emmett will be married into the family, and all of your aunts and uncles will be your adopted brothers and sisters, or spouses of them. Did you understand everything?" He asked.

" do I start school?"

"After winter break ends so in about a 'll also need to get your supplies sometime before then as well." I answered.

"Okay!" She exclaimed running over to give us a hug. I loved seeing the smile the thought and prospect of school put on her face and I was instantly glad I let Edward and Ness talk me into this idea because her happiness was worth it and should never have to suffer because of my insane worries. I just prayed everything would end up okay.

* * *

**Hopefully I can have chapter four up sooner than this one took but no promises. Thanks for sticking with me through all the long waits and the next chapter things will start to get interesting and new characters will be introduced so stay tuned. **


	4. First Day!

**Hey guys, I know i haven't updated in a while but I wanted to give you guys a surprise for my 2 year anniversary on Fanfiction! This chapter is slightly longer than usual and I will also be updating my other story, Change of Heart, in honor of 2 years of writing fanfiction as well! Surprise!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: First day **

**RENESMEE POV**

* * *

_Best Day of My Life- American Authors_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to my mom shaking me awake and the dark moonlight that faced me from across the room and outside my window.

"Wake up nudger, it's time for your first day of school." My mom said, turning on my lamp and illuminating my room. Instantly I was filled with fear. Today was my first ever day at public school with actual human kids.

"What if the kids don't like me?" I asked

"Ness, you'll be fine. Everyone gets scared on their first day but I assure you everyone will love you."

"Okay," I sighed, pushing the covers off of my body and getting out of my warm bed, the butterflies in my stomach intensifying. I walked over to my large closet and pushed open the doors, staring down my huge collection of clothes and trying to decide what to wear.

"Need help?" My mom asked, standing by my side.

"Yeah, what do you think I should wear?" I asked, looking up at her as she scanned my clothes.

"How about this these shorts with this shirt and these shoes?" She said holding up a pair of denim shorts, a plain maroon tshirt and my maroon vans.

"Okay." I said and allowed her to help me get changed. When I was dressed, I walked over to my vanity and she stood behind me, pulling my hair into a beautiful french braid.

"Thank you Mommy,"

"You're very welcome baby, now lets go to the kitchen. I think Daddy is making you breakfast." She said holding her hand out for mine, and we walked through the house together until we reached the kitchen where my Dad was making eggs for my breakfast.

"Hello, my beautiful girls."

"Hi Daddy, Hey Love,"

"Are you excited, Ness?" He asked me, pushing my plate of food in front of me.

"Kind of, I'm pretty scared too." I admitted through bites of my breakfast.

"Hey, you'll be fine baby girl, you're going to make so many new friends. Sure, it will be scary at first but after the initial shock you'll love it."

"Okay,"

After breakfast, my parents ran me to the main Cullen house so my other family members could take pictures with me on my first day and see me off to school.

"Renesmee, my dear, I missed you so much," Grandma Esme said, engulfing me in a hug.

"I missed you too, Grandma!"

"Ness! I haven't seen you in what feels like ages, how are you sweet girl? Are you excited for today!" Aunt Rose said, kissing both my cheeks.

"I'm fine and yeah but I'm also nervous."

"That's perfectly normal, everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"Ness, its time to go!" My dad called, waiting by the door. I walked over to him and grabbed my backpack and we walked outside, my family streaming out behind us. There was a chorus of 'good luck Renesmee's' as I got into the Volvo. I rolled down my window and waved and blew kisses at them, showing my appreciation. My parents both got in the car and before I knew it I was pulling away from the life that I had known and into something new.

Before I knew it we had pulled up to the school. I was greeted by tons of kids ranging in age from what looked like five to ten, getting off school buses and into cars, all finding their friends and streaming inside the large building.

"You ready baby?" My mom asked.

"Uh, yeah but can you guys just come in with me?" I asked

"Of course, lets go." We all got out of the car and walked towards the school. I was in between my parents holding on tightly to both of their hands.

"Hi can I help you?" The lady at the front desk of the school office asked when we got inside.

"Yes, my little sister, Renesmee Cullen, is new this year in school and I just wanted to make sure that she's in the system and what not." My dad said to the woman as she stared at him in awe. I watched as he moved his hands, obviously showing off his wedding ring to her. She snapped out of her trance and began typing furiously on her computer.

"What did you say the name was sir?"

"Renesmee Cullen. R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e C-u-l-l-e-n"

"Okay, I've got it. She's going to be in Miss Fox's class. I can take her there for you."

"That would be great, thank you!" He said and kneeled down to my level.

"You're going to have a great day, let go of the nerves okay? I love you and if you need anything I'll be listening." He said, winking at me and then giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, love you too!" I replied and was greeted with the face of my mom as she kneeled down in the same position my dad had just moments before.

"I'm so proud of you, I can't believe you're already going to school. You're going to do great! I'll be waiting when school ends and always remember that I love you so so much baby girl." My mom said, hugging and kissing me.

"I know and I love you too." I said, as I clung onto her.

"Okay, are you guys ready? I have a meeting soon so I need to take her to class now." The office lady said, and I pulled apart from my mom.

"Have a good day!" Both my parents said as they walked out of the school and I walked further into its halls.

"Here we are," The lady said. We were facing a dark brown door with a single window, the same as every single other one in the school. On the door was a plaque that read, 'Miss Fox'. The lady knocked on the door and we were greeted by one of the most beautiful humans I had ever seen.

"Hello," She said looking down at me.

"Hi," I replied shyly.

"This is Renesmee Cullen, she's going to be in your class. Sorry she's late, this is her first year at this school and we needed to get her situated." The lady spoke

"It's fine, Jenny. Come on in darling, you can sit over there next to Kaelyn, Callie and Anastasia." Miss Fox said, pointing over to a group of girls that smiled in return. I put my backpack by the window with the rest of the classes and walked over to where the girls sat, taking the empty seat next to the pretty blonde.

"Okay class, this is Renesmee, can everyone say hi to her?" Miss Fox asked to the students in the second grade class and a chorus of hellos greeted me. Miss Fox began talking again about math that I was already a pro at and I was greeted by a new voice to my left.

"Hey! I'm Callie! So you're new here?" The brunette with the cute braids and large smile said.

"I'm Renesmee, or Nessie, as you know, and yeah I just moved here from Alaska." I said, sticking to the cover story.

"That's cool. Oh and this is Kaelyn," She said pointing to the small redhead who was focusing on the lesson being taught. "She's kind of a nerd so you're going to have to wait until lunch for her to introduce herself," She said laughing.

"And the girl next to you is-" She continued

"Anastasia Claire McHarper." The blonde I was sitting next to said, flashing me a smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I love your name." I said

"You too and thank you! My parents wanted to name me something original I guess, but its annoying because its a pain in the butt to spell and everyone pronounces it wrong. They always seem to assume its Ana-stay-sha, but mine is pronounced Ana-sta-see-yah." She laughed as she spoke.

"Thats even prettier."

"I think I'm going to like you," she said and we both laughed.

When it was time for lunch, I followed Anastasia, Callie and Kaelyn, who had introduced herself as soon as class ended, through the cafeteria.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Kaelyn asked me when we sat down at Miss Fox's class assigned table.

"Yeah, I have a biological brother and five other adopted siblings. My brother's name is Edward and then his girlfriend, who is my adopted sister is Bella and my other siblings are called Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. We were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme." I recited.

"Wow! That's so many, I only have one younger sister, she's four." Callie said.

"I'm an only child," Kaelyn said

"What about you, Anastasia?" I asked

"I wouldn't know. I live in the orphanage across town, I've been there my whole life." She said, looking down at her plate.

"Oh," I said, not really knowing what else to say in the particular situation. Thankfully the conversation topic was changed to something more lighthearted, and before I knew it we all were laughing again. I couldn't believe that I had only known them for a few hours. I didn't want the day to end and to have to leave them. Anastasia and I had talked about having a sleepover on Friday, we had wanted Kaelyn and Callie to come to but they were going to a concert. When the final bell rang at exactly 3:00 pm I was sad to leave my friends but I was so excited to be able to see my parents again.

"Bye Nessie! I'll see you tomorrow! And ask your parents about that sleepover on Saturday! I need to know sooner than later to tell the people at the Orphanage" Anastasia said as she walked out of the school and towards the buses, behind Kaelyn and Callie who had left minutes before.

"Bye Anastasia and I will!" I said, walking over to my parents car.

"Hey baby! How was your first day?" My mom asked, pulling me into a hug the minute she saw me.

"It was great! I love school and my teacher, Miss Fox is so nice! And I made new friends. Their names are Callie, Kaelyn and Anastasia. Can Anastasia come over on Saturday for a sleepover?" I asked, talking a mile a minute.

"Sounds like you had a good day and I don't know yet baby, I'll have to talk to Daddy about it."

"Oh yeah. Where is he, I thought he was coming?" I asked

"Uncle Emmett wanted him to go hunting with him this morning and he wasn't going to go so he could come and get you but he was extremely thirsty and I forced him to go so he could hear all about you day without thinking about controlling his thirst too much. Are you mad?" She said, looking at me through the rearview mirror as she drove.

"No its fine, will he be there when we get home?"

"I think so, he wants to hear all about your day."

"I can't wait to tell him and everyone else."

When we arrived home I ran out of the car and into the Cullen Mansion where my dad and the rest of my family was eagerly awaiting to hear about my day.

"Hi Daddy!" I said, jumping into his arms as soon as I saw him in the living room.

"Hello baby girl! How was your first day?" He asked.

"It was so fun! I made so many new friends and my best friend, Anastasia wants to come over on Saturday to sleep over! Can she?"

"That's great honey and I'll have to discuss it with Mommy but it seems like a plan to me." He said and I hugged him even tighter.

"Alright well you should go tell everyone else about your day, I'm sure their dying to hear about it."

"Okay," I said, jumping out of his arms and going over to tell every other member of my family about my utterly perfect day.

* * *

**The story is finally going to start picking up and I honestly couldn't be more excited about that. The next chapter will include Anastasia and Renesmee's sleepover and will uncover more information on Anastasia. Stay tuned for that. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked this chapter and please leave me a review. **

**xx. **


End file.
